


Double-Dating

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Criminal Minds Collection [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Your dog leads you to the man of your dreams.





	Double-Dating

Monty bounded to the door, standing on his hind legs as he scratched and whined.

“Alright, alright! Calm down-we’re going”, you assured, grabbing his leash and pulling the door open.

He ran out, jumping across the lawn gleefully, tongue hanging out, tail wagging.

You chuckled when he came over to you, circling your feet as you attached the leash and began walking your usual route to Luke’s house.

“I still don’t understand why he’s so happy to be around her”, you commented, watching as Monty and Roxy ran around the park with each other.

Luke let out a sound that made you look at him-offence on his face.

“Oh-not like that”, you assured, not wanting to insult one of the few friends you’d made since you moved here.

“I just meant-he’s usually a lot more reserved around other dogs. And he sure as hell doesn’t go playing like that”.

Monty jumped on top of Roxy, tumbling to the ground and rolling around, before once again running around the park, chasing one another.

“Well-Roxy’s a pretty great dog”, Luke stated.

“I mean…Monty’s better”, you replied teasingly.

Luke gasped with a smirk, before you both started laughing.

You left the park after almost an hour, Luke and Roxy accompanying you on the walk back to your house.

“Call me when you can?” you asked, knowing you’d be unable to arrange a time to meet. After all, Luke’s job dragged him to the other side of the country with a single phone-call.

He nodded just as you reached your house, Monty tugging on the leash as you attempted to enter the garden.

“Don’t think he wants to leave her”.

You sighed, tugging a little harder.

“Come on, Monty. We’ll see them soon”.

But he didn’t let up, whining as Roxy now joined him.

You sighed, looking at Luke, who simply shrugged.

“Wanna…come in? Let them play a little longer?” you added, not wanting to sound like you were eager to invite him in, even if your stomach was churning with nerves and slight excitement.

Luke nodded, following you to the front door as you unlocked it, letting Monty and Roxy run inside.

“Quick question…is this a double date?” you asked without warning, shocking Luke into silence.

“Uh…I…”, he stuttered, swallowing thickly.

You sniggered, shaking your head and leading him into the house.

“I’m kidding, dummy”.

He nodded, following you into the living room and sitting on the couch.

“Although…if they were dates, it’s been at least three by now”, you pointed out, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer for Luke.

“And…we all know what happens after three dates”, you whispered, leaning down from behind him and handing him the drink.

You watched him intently, noticing him holding in a breath as he turned to look at you-eyes filled with the same lust you felt for him.

“Well-I’m just gonna go upstairs. You…well, you’re welcome to come with me”, you offered, biting your lip when you heard him follow right behind you.


End file.
